


Diary

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Hatred, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Ink finds Paperjam's diary and discovers more about his son than he thought he knew
Relationships: ink sans/paperjam, ink/pj, inkpaper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji* take this

Paperjam was never one to use a diary.

Granted, it wasn’t because he thought diaries were ‘too girly’ for him or anything, he just hadn’t had any need for them,people usually used them to write down feelings and thoughts they wish no one else to hear about. Pj wasn’t really in that situation,he had always been open about how he felt around others so he felt no need for it.

Well until now.

He was in his bed when he heard something stumble in the darkness of his room,his eyes shot open only to be greeted with the night.Pj tried to move but found himself paralysed,he mentally cursed for having some weird ass Sleep paralysis,he mostly knew he just had to wait for it to pass.

And that's when he saw  _ him _ .

The figure’s form came into view at the front of his bed,he crawled onto the bed and Pj couldn’t do a damn thing about it,he came up face to face with Pj,his eyes were half lidded,glowing a particular shade of pink—an all too familiar shade Pj tried not to look directly at. The ink blob could feel his warm,rough and boney body pressed against his,the only thing stopping them from being any closer was the blanket between them.

The figure leaned in,his hot breath that smells like acrylic paint sending strong sensations down the ink blobs spine,causing him to shutter and groan then the figure leaned closer before his mouth collided with his lips.

And that's when he woke up.

He shot up from the bed gasping for air,inky sweat droplets rolled down his forehead as his soul beats erratically inside his rib cage.Pj looked around the room to see it was still dark out,checking the time he noticed that it was still around midnight. He sighed as he fell back into bed,pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes to try and remove any image him.

_ Of his father,Ink sans _

That’s when he started to use a diary to write away his feelings for his father ,to write his fantasies about him,to write how even the slightest graze against his inky form would drive him crazy.

They were disgusting feelings and he never wants anyone– _ especially _ his father to find out about it.Pj was ashamed of it and yet he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about him.

But as long as his kept his diary a secret, _ no one would know _ .

Not even his father.

——————-

“PJ! Breakfast is ready,get down here!” Ink called out from the kitchen.

“Coming!” He replies back setting down his pen and leaving his desk to make his way to the kitchen.

PJ made his way to the breakfast bench and sit there while his father places some scrambled eggs down in front of him.

“Better eat up kiddo if ya wanna hang outside” Ink spoke with a smile that causes the minor’s soul to tremble.

Pj just simply nodded and ate,while Ink sat across from him,eating his own meal--clearly not in usual uniform,just a large brown shirt with some dried up paint stains from his often late night painting sessions.

Pj could definitely took notice how low the shirt hung on his father’s body,expose a bit of his boney neck that had his tattoo markings on it. Thoughts wandered into the ink blob’s head as he ate--he wondered how would it feel to kiss that neck of his,Pj suddenly halted his thoughts as his face heated up,a slight dust of pink appeared across his cheeks.

The older artist glanced up from his breakfast and took notice of his son’s behavior.

“You doing alright kid?” He asked,tilting his head a bit to the side.

“Hm?” Pj snapped out of his thoughts and quickly tried to brush off his concern,swallowing some of his food,”o-oh Yeah I’m fine Dad,I’m just full now”

“You sure?” Ink asked once more.

The teen blob nodded and got out of his seat, taking his plate to the sink as well.

Ink did look a bit skeptical but shrugged it off,”Alright kid if you say so”

Pj was about to be finally free from being around his crush when Ink grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing a shiver to crawl up his spine---- _ if only he knew how much that drove him crazy. _

“Don’t cause any trouble alright? Call me if you need anything” Ink spoke,giving his usual cheerful smile.

“O-of course Dad” Pj replied before going out the door and slammed it shut.

\------------------------

Ink settled down the laundry basket near the washing machine,throwing a couple of shirts inside. Once the machine was turned on and begun to spin the clothes around,becoming a blur of colours.

He stood up and stretched a bit,allowing his bones to pop in a satisfying way as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Hm now that’s done,Time to clean up this mess of a house” Ink said to no one in particular.

Considering that Pj was now out of the house,Ink finally had time to clean up around the place,speaking of which,he decided to clean up Pj’s room first. He entered the teen’s room only to be greeted with a skewed colored paper and various markers scattered across the floor,he let out a groan--knowing how his son usually is when being clean,then again Ink wasn’t any better.

He startled with picking up the scattered pieces of paper and reorganize them back on his son’s desk,by color of course.While he was sorting them in a more neat matter,he saw a book that was open on PJ’s desk,it had words in it,making the older artist think it was a diary.

Ink felt slightly worried by this discovery,was there something that his own son wasn’t telling him? And if so,why? Him and PJ always had an open and honest relationship so why was he suddenly hiding something from him?

The artist was damn tempted to read it---but torn on invading his son’s privacy.

_ Fuck it _ ,he wasn’t home so he wouldn’t know.

Ink glanced over his son’s surprisingly neat writing,reading out the words:

_ I’m having dreams about him again. _

His eyes flickered in confusion,Pj was just having bad dreams about someone? Well,whoever it was seemed to make it hard for the minor to tell him about the issue.

_ I can’t stop having them,I feel like I'm haunted by that body of his--its driving me crazy from how much i want it so badly. _

oh. _ oh. _ Pj might have a crush on someone but who? There wasn’t anyone Ink knew that were close to his little blob.

_ But i can’t,i can’t tell him how i feel--how i’ve longed for his touch and crave being kissed by him. _

‘Why not?’ Ink’s mind only seemed to be plagued by.

_ It’s disgusting how i feel this way for him,i’m disgusting and vile for being attracted to him---if i told how i felt he’s hate me for sure. _

Ink felt his soul sink slightly reading the words his son had called himself,he could help maybe bring him and this other person together----

_ I can’t let anyone know that i’m in love with Ink _

The artist suddenly felt the world stop,he read the line at least 20 times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating or something,his own son was in love with him?

A shutter crept up his spine,he..wasn’t sure how he felt with this new information,he continued to read through the book--reading all the weird fantasies PJ had about him,making the sensations inside his soul shutter more---though he wasn’t convinced it was disgust he was feeling,the more he read the diary,the more he found himself imagining doing those thing to Pj.

He suddenly found himself imagining what it would be like to kiss him.

Ink slammed the book shut,feeling the heat from his cheeks rise-- _ he _ \---he needed some time to think about it.

He’ll confront his son about this later.

\---------------------------------------------

“Dad! I’m home!” Pj called out,shutting the door behind him.

The house was quiet,too quiet--it was sorta unnerving the smaller skeleton.

“Dad?” He called out once more.

“Over here kiddo”

Pj jumped at the voice of his dad,seeing him casually lean against the wall--something was off about the elder skeleton,though he couldn’t pinpoint what.

“How was your day?” Ink asked.

“U-um good! You?” Pj replied,still feeling a bit uneasy about this situation.

“Ah ya know,just cleaning up the place” Ink said a sigh,scratching his cheek,”Pj..”

  
  


Uh oh,he didn’t like the sound of that.

“We need to talk” Ink spoke,gesturing his son to follow him.

He did,though the dreaded feeling in his guts didn’t go away no matter how hard he tried to shake it off,the whole atmosphere felt tense and he didn’t know why.

Ink lead the younger blob into his own room,making Pj feeling uneasy about why they were both in his room,Ink closed the door behind the minor--making his anxiety flare up pretty badly as he tried to think of the possible things that might’ve gotten him in trouble or something like that.

“So” Ink’s voice cuts off the smaller skeleton’s train of thought,”Is everything alright with you lately kid?”

“Um..yes?” Pj quietly spoke up,rubbing the fabric of his arm nervously.

“No one bothering you or nightmares perhaps?” The older artist added making his way to Pj’s bed and sitting down on it.

Pj thought for a moment,”well i have been having uh--nightmares lately..”

Ink raised a skele-brow,”is that so?”

The younger ink blob waddle his way onto his bed,crossing his legs against the bed sheets.

“Y-yeah they’re just about ya know..scary stuff” Pj lied about that part,messing with the ends of his sleeves.

“And not about someone?” He asked.

Pj felt his soul freeze up.

“W-what are you i-implying?” He questioned the other as his throat tightened.

There it was again,the thick tense atmosphere was killing him,it didn’t help that Ink had the most serious yet torn expression across his face.

“I’m having dreams about him again” Ink simply said.

And with those words,Pj felt his soul drop.

He couldn’t breathe,he couldn’t think, every part of the teen was screaming at him,”h-how---”

“I may have accidentally found your diary and read it” He explained,his eye lights dimmed in an apologetic manner,”Pj do you really love me that way?”

His whole body shook,feeling his soul beat pump loudly in his skull as tears began to spill and roll down his cheeks,he tried to speak but all that came out was small pathetic whimpers.

“I-i-i d-do” He whispered,before going into a crying fit---god he was  _ pathetic _ for admitting that.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist,Ink pulled his crying child on his lap,letting him sob onto his shirt. Pj gripped the fabric tightly,his tears staining the other skeleton’s shirt---he was a  _ disgusting _ and  _ horrible _ being that no father could ever love now.

Ink let out a deep sigh,carefully stroking the teen’s skull in an attempt to soothe him.

“Its okay...its okay” He murmured softly,carefully cupping the ink blob’s cheek and wiping away his tears.

Pj looked at with his big adorable eyes of his,letting out a few hiccups here and there,Ink gave a gentle smile before closing his eyes and pulling Pj in,giving him a kiss on the lips. The teen’s eyes widen in shock,feeling the sensation of the older skeleton’s lips against him but he eventually close his eyes as well as wrapping his arms around Ink’s neck,pulling him closer into the kiss.

Ink broke away from the kiss temporarily to get a breather,saliva drooling out of his mouth before he was suddenly pulled back into a deeper kiss but he complied,hearing the cute groans and gasps from his son,Ink’s body shutter from the pleasurable feeling going down his spine.

Eventually the two broke the kiss,Ink could only coo at the hot and bothered teen,he looked quite eager to kiss him again with his half lidded eyes.

Ink chuckled as he booped he nose of the teen,pretty much snapping him out from his heated makeout mode,Pj blushed deeply before hiding back against the artist’s shirt.

“I can’t believe I did that..” He said,his voice muffled by the shirt.

“We” Ink corrected.

The teen looked up at his dad,”now i feel kinda dumb for crying earlier” 

“Well,you had every right to assume that,even though you were quite wrong” Ink added before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Pj giggled at the small kiss before nuzzling back into his dad’s---no lover’s shirt,enjoying the warmth he felt with the other skeleton.

  
  


“I….love you” Pj admitted,letting out a small yawn,hiding more against the other’s shirt.

Ink pressed a gentle kiss against the other skeleton’s forehead,watching him slowly drift to sleep,”love you too”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
